


我不是六八年人

by Realdian



Series: Paris in the dust [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Mai 1968 | May 1968, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 1968年，巴黎，平常的一天。
Series: Paris in the dust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	我不是六八年人

**Author's Note:**

> 本文收录于悲惨世界同人合志《坟墓中的曙光》
> 
> 实际完稿于2018年10月

“你们昨天去了阶梯大教室吗？”  
“自从在那儿碰上萨特老头讲话，我就再没去过，不如去大剧院，再说，天气也太热。”  
“不要这样说咱们的伏尔泰。”  
“是你们的伏尔泰。怎么不见你说‘咱们的格朗泰尔’？”  
“你准是又找玻璃厂的朋友去喝酒了吧？如何，真有全副武装的工人吗？莫斯科和巴黎通上密电了吗？”  
“这又是哪儿听来的？”  
“在你钟爱的大剧院，我还在那碰上那个什么赛丽格了，公白飞，你记得不，咱们去看过她的戏的，她好像比谁都要狂热呢。”  
“她忘了自己是个演员了，这是种趋势，我们也忘了自己是学生。”  
“我没忘，我还记得我发过的誓言，只是上头太可恶，不让我们做学生啦，拿这些穿制服的大人们来压我们，这下学校也给关了。”  
“你还想到那养殖场里把自己变成牡蛎？”  
“鲜牡蛎最下酒！书呆子最能让人打发时间！”  
“唉，要是现在告诉我还得通过考试，我可抓瞎了，脑子里不剩什么东西。”  
“你那脑袋上也不剩什么东西。——难道这场革命不是因为不愿考试而发动的？我几乎是为这个来参加的。古费，轻信传言会让你掉脑袋的，你最好也别太相信安灼拉的话——”  
“恐怕你并没有听进去我任何一句话吧。”  
“您不要瞧不起人了，我们可是同一院系的同学，我是最明白您的人了。连伽弗洛什都记得，是什么来着？”  
“主义。”  
“你这个礼行得不错，允许你上凡尔赛演马戏了。”  
“没有您带领我，我可没机会见皇后。”  
“这野孩子！”  
“别和他置气，他现在连我的话也不听了。你们今天是待在这，还是到街上去？要留着后门吗?”  
“潘妮，总是让你给我们留着门，可能太麻烦你了。”  
“您可别这么说，大学者，我得一直在这看店的。”  
“米齐什塔，小鸽子，过来让我吻一吻！”  
“不成，古费拉克，你的极乐小姐会不乐意的，况且若李说我患了感冒。”  
“在这种天气！今年的夏天太爱我们了，来得这么早。他只是在糊弄你，在我们的大R死于十分‘严重的胃穿孔和失眠’前，你都不用为他日常的诊断担心。”  
“敬我最好的朋友德·古费拉克一杯！”  
“昨天听另几个人说，国民保安队拿警棍打人，你们要是碰上了，护着点脑袋。”  
“这些流氓头子！他们可有意思了，上周我陪一个朋友去圣米歇尔街办事——他还是三月占领教师办公室那群人中的一个——那儿的街垒已筑了一周，街面全翻烂了，几个条子在那块巡视，他们也不觉得那股催泪弹的味道刺鼻，准是自己头天晚上扔的。他们把我们拦下，我朋友刚从供他吃穿的人家里回来，因此穿了一套棕色西服，系着领带；我仍旧敞着领子穿衬衣，套着那条搬家时穿过的牛仔裤，更别提还留了胡子，条子指着我查我的家底，还要身份证，好像我要娶他妹妹一般，我那朋友倒舒服，没受一点刁难。我们走的时候，他们中的一个还冲他行了个军礼。他后来笑得撞上路灯，说那是他一辈子领受的唯一一个军礼。”  
咖啡店中顿时哄笑作一团。朋友们三三两两围小桌坐着，谈天消磨时间，年轻人是不需要一个清醒的早晨的，他们只要能确定太阳还挂在头顶便万事大吉，不理会它西升东落，学生们用新潮办法将上午的自己，午后的自己和夜晚的自己割裂了，由于上午带着不甚清晰的大脑，血液中属于中产阶级的那部分醒来了，“愤怒者”安静了，愤怒却并未结束，锋芒逐渐转向赠给他们这种习气的人——父母。忧心忡忡的人们把孩子送到最好的大学里接受教育，在资本与商业的敌人、古典主义和左派的天堂中成长为人的孩子自然是真诚地反对着自己的父辈及其建立起来的规则，这场反叛不为面包而是为了玫瑰，本质上是为了让整个世界颠倒，重新再来。这是他们人生中无法抹去的一小段时间，最终这些热血会变凉，孩子回到父母身边，握手言和，继承他们的人生轨迹，但六八年已经在他们的胸膛上打下烙印，无可否认。有些人，比如安灼拉，已将自己当成孤儿。他正为着过长的头发烦恼，担心会在街上中暑，可长发是要留的，不然你可够不上“革命”的边。普鲁维尔试着教他用一支笔把头发盘好，正进行到最艰难的时刻；爱潘妮坐在吧台里面，伽弗洛什偷了块冰捏在手里玩；米齐什塔同赖格尔坐一张椅子，手里拿着若李的杯子。  
马吕斯·彭眉胥今天来的迟了，他迈进门的时候，正巧看到赖格尔挠米齐痒，害得一大半茶水都泼到了地上。  
“领带拴着的男爵先生，你是去送珂赛特了？”古费拉克与正装的斗争永不停歇。  
“是，我觉得会碰上她父亲，就穿成这样去了。”  
“你这样根本配不上她！”米齐什塔笑着说。好吧，谁是最早一批拥有彩色星星印花的阔腿裤和头巾的人？谁是把白色过膝长靴穿的最好看的那个？是他活泼天真的小白鸽，清晨草叶上那点露水，珂赛特的父亲好像并不在意她穿的有多不受中产阶级父母们待见，只要她美且乐意，他便笑呵呵的点头。可四月里他便为巴黎的局势紧张，这回直接带着女儿去了瑞士，说要过几个月才回来。马吕斯因此打不起精神，只到格朗泰尔边上坐下，解了领带，盯住电视上科恩-本迪特的特大幅笑脸。他是最容易被报道的那一个，不仅是因为他反叛得最早，带着天生领袖那种处变不惊的气质，也因为他的红头发和德裔身份，现代化的革命组织应该是冲着电视台去的，英国人对此得心应手，他们将特拉法加广场的喷泉水染成红色了，可惜拉丁区没有什么喷泉，学生们也不愿跟在英国人后头做事，纷纷选择了老法子，幸好永不过时，再新潮也不过学着美国人静坐，但布列塔尼条纹衫总是出卖身份。  
“不如今天上街去，在那群警察前面也把铺路石挖起来，别让他们小看我们。”一个无名的学生说，历史过于匆忙，没有来得及记下他的姓名，他很快成为一个模糊的灰色影子。正是这一朵朵浪花组成了事件的浪潮，普鲁维尔相信上帝，这是确实的。反叛无可控制，且在人类诞生的第一日就相伴出现了，潜藏在血液深处。无名的人得到了应和，安灼拉放弃了他与头发的斗争，他站起来，将乱发抚平别到耳后，像头雄狮，他响亮地说：“走吧！”，他的副将们也停止了上午的昏沉，变得勇敢谨慎。崇拜一种信仰是复杂的，但崇拜一个人是简单的，学生们崇拜他们的领袖，这是不言而喻的。

从路灯上看巴黎实在是不多的经历，让·普鲁维尔因此非常兴奋。一个人对他说：“朋友，搭把手。”他便爽快地爬上去了，帮他们挂了横幅，至于写的什么他全然不知，大概总是墙上那些美丽标语的副本，或是全新的在床榻间冒出来的念头，全世界的新陈代谢都骤然加快，也许会持续一整年。有个女孩从底下抛了一朵花给他，他接过来别在衬衣纽扣上，冲她微笑，也对所有人微笑，巴阿雷曾说，热安的笑是有特殊力量的，指的就是这不可思议的传染力，霎时，街道上涌出了许多笑脸，好像带来了很多的鲜花，黑旗和红旗混杂到一块，工人和学生先前还唱着不同的歌呢，也都拧为了一条队伍。位于那样的高度，普鲁维尔能看到整条街道逐渐被人群填满，学生们挤在街边的夹缝里，往墙上贴新的海报；这条街浓缩了整个世界，因为全都是，全都是年轻的、无所畏惧的、美丽的面孔（美的人总是勇敢的），他们拥有一切，却还在不知疲倦地喊着：“我们什么都要！”，他们一无所有，也长久地喊着：“反对‘反对’！”  
诗人感到自己并非是孤零零一个，屋檐上还有猫在陪着，而在他眼中凌空走来的那名女子，披挂戎装，配矛与盾，星眉剑目，她捧住他的脸颊，轻柔地落下一吻，手托花冠为他戴上，普鲁维尔为这等加冕弄得晕晕乎乎，险些摔下去。他很快念起句子，人群都听见了。  
“五月已封我当她的王了！”  
这样一来，便有更多的花儿被抛给他，等到马吕斯从那根路灯下经过时，他已有了一顶真正的花冠了。马吕斯又比他的朋友们慢了一步，他不得不回住处换了套衣服，再出门时街上已满是人了，天上倒一片云也不见，他不愿和人挤，处处让着，反而站到了队伍正中间。边上这姑娘的靴子有些眼熟，他想，抬眼便发现是爱潘妮，她也是被人群推过来的，两人如同大海中的两叶扁舟，海浪在喊叫着，推搡着，让他们碰了面。爱潘妮太瘦小了，拳头里那些力量全被吞噬进人群里，她像是第一次见到马吕斯一样，带着笑问好。他问她怎么会在这儿，她大声回答：“因为每个人都是自由的，怎么样，我看起来像个大学生吗？”马吕斯点头，她穿了件略大的衬衣，散开头发，脸颊因燥热而泛红。他们前面站着一个高大健壮的男子，走起路来左摇右晃，马吕斯愿意再拿出十个法郎来和古费拉克打赌——他一定灌酒了。  
海浪平息了一秒，而后又热烈地拥来，马吕斯被人撞了个趔趄，赶紧抓住爱潘妮往路边挤去。“他们疯了！”马吕斯微微摇头。“因为天气太热了！你看那人醉得可真凶，格朗泰尔虽然酒喝得多，可醉了也不会是这德行，对了，他今天来了吗？要我可不会错过今天，我会永远记住。”她的头发被挤得很不齐整，几缕发丝贴在脸边，“你还要往前走吗？”马吕斯点头，古费拉克他们走在队伍的最前面，他的朋友们走在人民的最前面，去接受冲突，去争取未来，他不愿被抛在后头，被历史抛在后头的人最终只是一抔黄土，选择改变历史的人拥有更高的自由，即掌握自己未来的自由。  
爱潘妮笑了，脸上一抹红愈加明显，她拍拍蹭上灰的衣服，说：“我同你一起去。”  
“前面会碰到警察，你最清楚，有人在冲突中受重伤……”  
“你在关心我了，大律师。”她直盯着他，在她放下了最初痛苦的恋情之后这件事就被放进可以调笑的范围内。  
“爱潘妮。”  
“别这么严肃，马吕斯，我在开玩笑呢！比起条子，我可能更害怕安灼拉一些。他太凶啦，谈起问题来没个头，有时候却一句话不说……”  
“我正是要去找他。”  
“我没说完呢，他是我们这一边的，这太棒了。”爱潘妮抓住马吕斯的手腕，“我们最好快点，人越来越多了，今天太阳可真大。”他们重回到人群中，像两条河流归入海，海浪的力量又增加一分，继续怒吼着向前，要把一切文明都吞没。  
“倒霉，我什么也看不见了。”他们渐渐接近了风暴中心，这里水流更汹涌，空气浮动着，一颗火星就能燃起燎原之势。别说爱潘妮，马吕斯也不知道该往哪找他的朋友们。每个人都在提高声音讲话。  
“没有谁能从这样的河流里逆流而上的，”马吕斯冲爱潘妮喊，“能让我把你举起来吗？”  
“什么？高贵的彭眉胥也愿意这么做啦？”爱潘妮理了理头发，“好，让我当一回指挥家吧，布卫先生[ 出自著名法国喜剧《虎口脱险》，1966年上映]。”马吕斯蹲下，爱潘妮飞快地爬上他的肩头。  
“我现在看得一清二楚啦，同从前翻你们学校的墙是一个感觉，大伙都在我底下……”爱潘妮很轻，实际是因为她个子小，又瘦。马吕斯以前从没意识到这点，他只说她是“机灵的好姑娘”，酗酒囚犯的声音，跑得比谁都快，由于这些她被记忆成她母亲那样高高壮壮的女人。马吕斯没有好好打量她，她也不需要别人的打量，这一点上，他们谁也不欠谁了。队伍中的人说：“好姑娘，真勇敢。”爱潘妮也毫不怯地咧嘴笑，挥手致意，这一天是她偷来的，你必须承认，她非常有眼光。  
“我看见安灼拉了，他可真好认。”

“大个子，我觉得先生们一点也不开心。”伽弗洛什指着街对面的警察，他从来都是叫他们“先生”，在大人们无可奈何的地方冲他们行礼。穿制服的人们可能会先被烈日打倒，汗水蒸腾下，他们的脚步都摇晃起来，太阳站到学生这边，可惜新时代的人已经不如从前那样爱戴太阳了，也许是因为它一年比一年更加凶狠，蛮不讲理。  
安灼拉焦头烂额。  
诚然，这和他设想的场面大不相同，盾牌后边的人们还是以教训孩子的口吻施以劝说，难道真得等到流血？公白飞已经和他谈了许多次这个——米齐什塔的鞋跟发出轻响，她指挥赖格尔和巴阿雷搬起那块石头，如愿以偿地发现下面是沙土。鞋跟好像也敲在他的脑袋上，街道成了大烤炉，敲击声就是计时器。原来太阳是一视同仁的，安灼拉从塞满脑子的线团中挣脱出来，才发现警察们排成了冲击队形，而伽弗洛什在一旁扯着他的袖子。没有任何一个执法者喜爱混乱，他们赖以生存的东西不是阳光空气水，不是面包玫瑰新世界，他们只会痛饮秩序的佳酿。而现在秩序遭到威胁，恐慌开始蔓延，人们还是更爱平整的街道，茂盛的行道树和行屈膝礼的姑娘们，他们并非天生地对改变世界感到不安，只是时间在心上加了码，然后再没有人敢跳着下楼梯，在游泳池里泡一个下午也是“对皮肤有害无益”的行为；一块街石突出街面了，这就是世界倾覆的前兆！警察们向前推进，试图爬入这个新生孩子的摇篮，这条不自量力的毒蛇，扭着身子前进。孩子把他的神力分给了这群青年，青年们便该用肉身保护他。安灼拉站到未成形的街垒前，阳光将他的面部线条照得如刀刻般。这时便不比十九世纪，因为警察是万万不能动用枪的，人类无法在如此大规模的自相残杀、血流成河后，又看到新一批的年轻人倒在自家门前，面上带笑，手无寸铁。有趣之处在于，无论哪种选择，警察都是公序良俗的牺牲品，而他们只能去当毒蛇。“我们应站成一排。”公白飞在安灼拉边上说，“不让他们得到突破口。”学生们立刻就站出来了，他们全身心践行着“快”这句标语，生怕错过什么。“我们还应当拉着手。”古费拉克补充说，棕色的头发在阳光下能泛点金色，他出门时戴了自己最中意的一顶帽子，现在却跑到伽弗洛什头上去了。学生们牵起手，人群连成一串，青年的双手交叠着，手心因出汗变得湿滑。  
“要是他们给惹急了，又要扔催泪弹了。”若李的手在搬运街石时擦破了，他含着手指，模糊地说。米齐什塔在边上帮着，裙边溅满了沙子，她平日里最在乎这个，此时却当没察觉。  
安灼拉先握住了公白飞的手，转过来，才发现站在他右边的是格朗泰尔。他明明那时落在了队伍后面，迈着方步，沿路观察着墙上刷的海报。他总能从不同的小道里冒出来，巴黎大概早做了他温柔的情人，悄声告诉他每一个秘密。安灼拉冲他伸出手，目光中混杂了严肃与期盼，格朗泰尔却根本不看他，他害怕被这目光灼伤，也害怕被雄狮撕碎，酒徒怀有那种较为简单的信仰，要去充当一个锡兵。手心向上，往往是友好的邀请，攀登高山时伸出的手是邀请一同见证伟大的征服；舞池中伸出的手是邀请共度一段友好亲密时光；而安灼拉在防爆盾牌前伸出了手，他们背后是人群奋力翻起铺路石，沙土抖落到路面上，这是同生共死的邀请。格朗泰尔手心全是汗，之前摸着墙走，沾了一手墙灰，他用衣服下摆擦了擦，差一点就把手放到安灼拉的手上，他消耗着年轻领袖的耐心，安灼拉对于摇摆不定一向是无奈的。最终格朗泰尔在离信任五厘米的地方停下，把手插回口袋里，“不，这不必。”他说。  
“你都已经来到这里了，再加上你的那些宣传工作——”  
“你说那个，那只是帮朋友的忙，这整个事件比我想的有意思，而且我们真的不用考试了。考那些虚头巴脑的东西，倒不如来街上，像您一样，为翻天覆地出出力。”格朗泰尔冲他行了个礼，这是和孩子学的，“现在，我得走了。”安灼拉暂时想不明白他为何拒绝，他也不认为格朗泰尔有什么“更为重要的事”去办，他们都是不满现行制度的青年，在个人举止上却是一对镜子，有时甚至会互相影响和模仿。幸好，紧急状态将格朗泰尔的古怪行为赶到安灼拉大脑的角落，谁也不必为谁伤春悲秋了，很快有人填补上了这个空缺，用劲地握着他的手，是爱潘妮，他能感到那只手比男孩的略小，但有突出的骨节和两处烫伤的疤痕。  
“今天来了好多的人。”每个人都在重复这句话，另一句多次出现的是：“今天真热。”然而人群肯定不是因为太热了才跑到街上来，异常的气温倒可能是浪潮造成的。他们短暂地破坏了警察的进攻计划，决不能用盾牌把这些祖国的未来（不论什么样的未来）撞倒在地，这也是上头的要求。后面的学生也学着建起了仅仅以手臂连接的人墙，这样的防御只有理想化的年轻人才会搭建，摧毁它简直太轻易了，但在这样的日子里和太阳底下，想撼动它一分一毫的人都成了西西弗斯。人群里有人哼了两句国际歌，尽管他们不明白意思，警察们不再组织进攻了，他们沉默地站在街对面，观察着学生们，可悲之处在于，他们的少年时代非常短暂，为生命担惊受怕，内心未能长出反叛来，更别说这种大有对抗成人世界之势的行为，他们是有缺口的人。  
给这场斗争下了定论的人都太心急了，他们满心以为这条街上出现了相敬如宾的对峙局面。忽然，一个学生——也许是巴阿雷，也许不是，人们只来得及看到他的红衣服和火一般的脾气——捡起一块碎石，向躲在窝巢里的警察投掷去，石块在防爆盾牌上弹开了，没有伤害到任何人，也许他只想实现自己心里的想法，毕竟墙上就用大字刷着“快去做！”，这块石子打破了街面上浮动的平衡，警察组成的小方块骚动、拓展开来，长出触手和獠牙，连续多天的警戒下来所有人都已疲惫不堪，石块打开了一个宣泄口。  
“催泪瓦斯。”爱潘妮看着那枚圆柱体掉到后面的平地上，就像看一只鸟飞过去，安灼拉感到她的手放开了，白烟逐渐浓起来，爱潘妮大喊着马吕斯，他听到若李猛烈地咳嗽，几块街石在浓烟中模糊成一个人类的形态，只是极高大威严，不够亲切。“没什么你能做的了，大部分人都走了。”公白飞抓住他的手臂，把他拉离街头，安灼拉奇怪地发现，他内心强烈地希望此时格朗泰尔还在街上。

他们跑过大剧院破败的门脸，曾在下面定过约会的柱子，熟悉但窗板紧闭的房屋，绕过缪尚门口那个倾斜角度极大的下坡，它的后门依约定开着，作为秘密的出入口，店堂里没有点任何一盏灯。街石在他们脚下发出不符合它年纪的愉快声响，似乎在期待着几双年轻有力的手将它挖出翻起，堆砌到另一些同样怀着期许的同伴身上去，完成人民的艺术品，这作品绝非原创，且历史悠久，通常在不经意间便能修得结实又精致，磐石为基，装点以吱呀作响的家具和浑浊的碎玻璃。倘若激愤的人们把钢琴圆号之类推出窗口，那更是平添几分乐趣——不然怎么说人民的造物必然夹杂着独立的个性呢？它与人群有太多相似之处。这块街石呆立在一处几万年，罗马人从它身上踏过去，高卢农民把它挖出来，路易十六和罗伯斯庇尔的血都曾留痕，德国人先将它碾裂，又说，移到另一条路上去！现在，是ABC之友的这些青年从它身上踏过，大笑着，打趣般唤醒了它的反叛精神。  
“他们像是一定得抓着我们，这有什么意思，不过是几块石头，供公职的人果然气量不够。”古费拉克第一个爬到二楼，楼梯为欢迎他响了好一会儿。  
“抓几个给上面交差，也解气。我倒不拍，叫他们来抓我试试好了。”巴阿雷给扶手来上一拳，“这要给我打坏了，真糟，我拿不出钱来赔。”公白飞算是轻手轻脚进门的，可安灼拉比他更敏捷些，他微蹙着眉，说：“拿你那些卡带来抵账好了。”巴阿雷连连摆手。  
“政府只是吓唬人，关几天又会给放出来的。再说，他们真愚蠢到这个地步？红色达尼埃尔被抓了，暴动才真正开始，把学校关闭实属下策。”公白飞说，“如果一开始没有对那二十来个人过分敏感，巴黎总还会是安静的。”  
又是街石给无畏的人们提了醒，几人立即噤声。巡警仍然只拿着警棍，好像是人到了一定年纪就失去了全部礼数，他们将桌椅推翻，闹出很大动静，于什鲁大妈又能说道上一阵子。学生们屏息，听到声音由混乱与激愤逐渐转为一种整齐划一的宽慰和喜悦——“这儿有一个！”  
“啊，是这家伙，他站在最前头呢，现在怎么，跑这来喝闷酒了。”  
“八成是姑娘跑了——”  
“你瞧这模样，哪来的姑娘瞧得上他？”  
当然是格朗泰尔，他闹得心里不舒服。腿带着他的身子来了缪尚，手引着他找出了柜台下的好酒。大脑迅速批准了“今夜一醉方休”的命令。灌下去十几法郎后他有些上头了，正是该大发议论的时候，店内外却一个人影也不见，走到左岸去，试试能不能碰上萨特，他可真是这么想的，所幸出门捉得一只花猫，也算是有了倾诉对象，不必再去闹多余的笑话，但还没谈到海代尔堡的大酒桶，花猫从杯子里偷了一口，辣得给他留了两条抓痕，不知躲哪去了，他独酌也无趣，很快趴在熟悉的方桌上睡着了，短暂的喧闹没能吵醒他。  
“大R给铐上了，”古费拉克说，“没人知道他在那儿，这可不太妙。”他还想说些什么，安灼拉走过来用手势制止了了他。“他们不会上楼来了。”  
“怎么办，头头？”巴阿雷问，安灼拉没有回答，他想明白脑子里那点期望究竟预示着什么，于是走下楼去，楼梯此时很配合，把声响全咽到肚子里。巡警中聪明的感到危险，爱打趣的则大声说道：“我们得了一位阿波罗！”

在警局的铁围栏里，你们不得不选择盯着对方的脸或外面的时钟。安灼拉靠在角落里，好像一个偷了打字机的孩子，格朗泰尔在离他几步远的地方坐着，靠近门的地方站了一个小姑娘，约莫十六七岁，室内总有种摩擦金属的声音，也许是老鼠。  
“为什么你会在那儿，你不该在街上吗？”  
“我们跑回来了——形势所迫。”  
“这么说警察是你们引过来的，我还纳闷呢。是不是和我想的一样，他们一放瓦斯，人们就都跑光了，你别看街上人多，真想做些什么的没有多少，一跑回屋子里，他们便去写剧本、看新闻、睡觉、唱歌弹琴做爱，转眼就忘了你们那几块石头。”格朗泰尔盯着地面，他没看到安灼拉轻轻点了头，酒精还在发挥影响，“坐在这儿等着天亮，天亮他们就拉我们上断头台，你的漂亮头发会给剪去不少，够给布偶缝个假发——爱潘妮在做这个活。墙上写着呢：赶快活，赶快死。我们是模范标本呀，我希望他们给的朗姆是我常喝的那种。我提醒一句，即使我们明天就死去，巴黎也不会为你哀伤的，她忙于各种事务，为她的人民心碎太过老式，再说，她已经做了太多这类事了，说一说吧，安灼拉，我想听，你是否当真像别人那样传的是她的情人，她是鲜艳动人，还是垂垂老矣？”  
“你想要快点死去，跳河就可以。”安灼拉说道。他们两人间没有展开过如此亲密的，不可避免的交谈，在一个学生组织领袖和成员身上发生这种事是怪异的，但两人向来怪异，他们的交谈实际上从未停止过，甚至在课堂上他们也写观点相悖的论文互呛，这是所有人与人之间的火光中最微弱的一支，燃烧过久，需要新柴。“只要因法律和丑恶内心所造成的社会压迫还存在一天，在文明鼎盛时期人为地把人间变成地狱，只要本世纪的三个问题——消费使鲜花变质，野心使人民流血，权力使自由消失——还得不到解决，那么我们所进行的一切都不会是无用的。[ 改写自《悲惨世界》作者序，雨果，李丹译]”  
“我不想早死，我要当我们这些人中年龄最大的那个。你没想过什么时候死吧，那你想一想你上了年纪，变成和你父亲一样的人——你们会和解的，会互相亲吻头发请求原谅，不要皱眉头，关在这儿的安灼拉也许明天早晨就死了，街道全部改铺沥青，再也没有街垒可以建了。”  
“巴黎不会让他们这样做的。我告诉你吧，她多数时候很美，有时变成小姑娘，有时是位老妇人，无论何时她都欢迎新的改变发生。我现在看起来是在浪费青春，抛弃我的‘大好前程’，可后世的人们也会为我们争论不休，耗费青春，想钻到我们每个人的脑子里寻找这一切的起因。我宁愿相信那时的世界已经光明敞亮，再没有人可以理解此时黑暗下一切行为的动机。我们正在努力放一些光进来，没有足够的光线，红色也会被看成黑色的。挖掘真正优秀有价值的新思潮需要时间，也许等我——按你说的——等我变成父亲的模样——我很害怕这件事发生——会有别的人挖出它们，开始的越早，得到也越早。那时人们就明白了这半年并非是学生的胡闹，而是最早的一阵风，由上帝吹来的。”  
安灼拉在房间内踱起步来，这是一次合格的交谈，他有那么一点是为了这场交谈来到这里，格朗泰尔总能提供一些别的想法，与多数人不同，且他乐意在任何时候同他“交谈”，争论更恰当一些。酒鬼又得到了什么呢？他感到自己内心的空缺被填补了，仅此而已。安灼拉已经在心里盘算着请巴阿雷带他去和其他几个组织沟通，看看能不能把校园里的警察赶走，如果有足够多的人，他们能占领的就不只是一间休息室和图书馆，警察最多关他们一天，一天还来不及把把所有人全抓起来，让警察头子坐进校长办公室。他可怜楠泰尔大学的遭遇，但也感谢如此这般，运动的中心才移到拉丁区来。那女孩始终背对他们，好像什么也听不见似的。  
“你说得挺好，我觉得我说的也不差，让我祝你后继有人吹那阵风，你呢，你要祝我长命百岁。”格朗泰尔摸着下巴。  
小鼠的摩擦声戛然而止，监室铁门被打开了一条缝，女孩回头看他们一眼，笑着。  
“怎么？”格朗泰尔小声问道。  
“我听不懂，”她用英语说，“我是美国人。”  
“我懂英文。”安灼拉说。  
“终于给我碰上一个啦，我一直同条子们说我只是路过的，他们那群大胡子，什么也听不明白，把我抓到这儿来了，幸好，”她举起手中的铁丝，“巴黎所有东西都太旧了，我要走啦，我可忙了，有部戏等我去排，你们也走吗？”  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔惊异地看着她，他们好像从来没试过去打开门锁，即使看守都忙喝酒去了，巴黎定下的规矩仍框住他们，一个外来女孩轻而易举地打破了——是美国姑娘都显小，还是她真的只有十七岁？还带着一头染的红发。“谢谢。”安灼拉说。  
“用不着谢，我想要点儿吃的，他们关了我大半天啦。”格朗泰尔摸遍身上的口袋，掏出一片有些皱了的口香糖递给她，她接下，又笑了笑，便离开了。  
“那是最后一片了，”格朗泰尔跟着安灼拉穿过监室走廊的时候说，他说给自己听。

两只小灰老鼠溜进了这个良夜，这个比喻用于他们此时的姿态，而并非政治倾向，这一点应当强调声明。巴黎的夜景多是天际交错的颜色，换岗的天神们需借助夜色掩盖身形，不让受保护的人类被惊吓。比起傍晚时明艳的深蓝，安灼拉更熟悉这种黑色，他常常是那些“应该设法取得联系”的火光中的一个。虽然希望渺茫，他还是决定去他们选定的“街垒建造处”看看后来发生了什么，也许那些街石已经回归原位，沙子被扫清，石块被填回缝隙里，政府抹平了一切。但那时街上有那么多的人，他转念一想，足够把警察全逼到塞纳河里，也许他们已经建成了极高的堡垒，飘扬着红旗和黑旗，大唱和平的欢歌。  
街道上偶有几个人停留，格朗泰尔同他们微笑，因此走得慢了，落在后面，打量着地上破碎的传单和小册子。路口坐着个年轻人，穿着草鞋，头发和胡子一样长，背了琴，正和他的狗分享一块面包。格朗泰尔凑上去逗那狗，它却不领情，冲他直皱鼻子，倒是对着安灼拉摇尾巴，那年轻人见了，从脖颈上挂着的吉祥坠子中取下一个，送给了安灼拉，他大方接过来，道了谢，这在那一片云上的乌托邦里是很平常的事。格朗泰尔因为被狗拒绝有些难过，不出声继续跟在后面，两人不是并排走的。离街口还有一段距离时，他们就发现了那丛火光，好像是刚燃起来，空气中飘着笑声。

他们正坐在那里，在由铺路石搭建的低矮路障后面，古费拉克坚持叫它“三岁的街垒先生”。（“世道变坏就是从人们不再互称先生开始的。”他笑着解释。）几小时前，他们还在那里奔走，游行，唱歌，隔着防暴盾牌同警察们挤眉弄眼；街道既赤身裸体又得了件新衣，均出于学生们之手，新印刷的报刊，破损的海报、条幅都还散布在地上，幸好他们不会感到劳累，也不需要休息，免去了挨挨挤挤倒到地面上的窘境。巴阿雷好不容易把火点着，为着那点火星，他多想拿自己脑子里的火星出来分享，火堆里有不少纸制品，也有难消化的木头，她照单全收。火焰才是这世间最公允的裁判官，她在不同的形态间摇摆，以光热吸引生命靠近，又以灼热和烫伤击退越界者，她像个只要求亲吻的少女，为此可以接纳一切。人们围绕着她，远远观察她曼妙的舞姿，巴阿雷从绒布套里拿出他的旧吉他，这把琴第一天买来就被古费拉克弹断了一根弦，没机会接上，用的木头也一般，他却当宝贝捧着。米齐什塔见他拿出琴来，立刻跳起来，请他弹新学的美国歌，之前若李正在把花朵编进她的辫子里，这一站，花全撒到街上，普鲁维尔便把自己那花冠递过去，好让她扮成春神模样。没有人对领袖的突然归来表示出太大的惊讶，赖格尔迎上来同大R握了握手，只有公白飞说：“我以为至少要关到明天早上。”格朗泰尔抢着说了警察实际上同他们是一边的，这次连关他们都不愿装模作样了，还说应当帮警察同志们斗争一下，看看能不能涨工资。“他们的钱包全是空的，我一个个打开看过啦。”安灼拉也不纠正他，他大概觉得这无关紧要，只笑着点头。

“我喜欢这歌。”爱潘妮喊起来，她和马吕斯、古费拉克围坐在一起，就着火光玩纸牌游戏，用石块做赌注，这副纸牌缺两张，是她输得不开心，扔进火堆里去了。巴阿雷可能想把剩下的弦全弹断，用上了打拳的力气，他弹得不能算动听，至多是流畅——看在他用敲击琴身来替代缺掉的弦音的份上，请各位原谅他吧。朋友们早已习惯了这样的琴声，米齐什塔要若李起来陪她跳舞，她不只有双吉普赛人的巧手，还有他们灵活的腰肢和步伐，轻得像羽毛，凭借普鲁维尔的帮助，现在她的长发上缀满了鲜花，若李由着她牵来牵去，像小女孩手里的玩偶。那双漂亮的小腿在火焰旁闪动，如同日光旁突现的闪电，巴阿雷技艺不精，弹琴的节奏反而被她带得快了，她到兴头上便唱起来，用她未经修饰的、迷人的嗓子。  
“天可怜见，甜心，你做我的男朋友我真开心[《Down Alone The Cove》鲍勃迪伦，1967]。”

这小群人像巴黎市中心的一群鲁滨逊，路障外便是大洋，不能轻易走出去，他们暂时躲避着阴暗的、不幸的，却随时随地在世界的任何一个角落上演的戏剧。火焰起先烧得像是他们剖开自己的胸膛，拿出心脏来，一个接一个地扔进去，直到它们都被烧成一块块暗黑色的焦炭，一脚踏上去就会碎成几万片，混到沙土里去；现在火焰病了，她拿手撑着下巴，渐渐叫唤着矮下身子去，格朗泰尔发现了，他之前一直在盯着这团火焰看，用爱人的眼神。他走到墙边撕下几张海报，揉成团喂给她。爱潘妮象征性地出声阻拦他，她知道拦不住，就停下手头的事，看着那张上面写着“一塌糊涂”的海报和总统先生的漫画肖像一同化为灰烬。  
“你不应该。”  
“没有事，明天他们就会贴上新的，你们去过人民美术工作室吗？那里的人们简直是不要命地写呀画呀印呀，他们才不知道有一群，有一群头发剪得短而手伸得长的人等在外头呢，他们等着把这些海报收集起来，集结成册拿去卖。有意思吧，他们竟觉得革命是可以出售的！”  
“他们没有救了。”  
“朋友们，我们还有救！因为我们说：我住的地方，黄色的墙砖，红色窗框，屋檐下有个鸟巢，门前摆两盆天竺葵。而不是说：我住的房子值十万法郎。”  
“我住的地方，值三封马吕斯写的情书！”  
“那什么时候请我们去坐坐呀？”  
“安灼拉，我觉得我们也该搞台印刷机来印点东西。”  
“你有什么点子？”

“明天有谁想去阶梯大教室吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文章的时候我特别开心，写完就进入了很不好的一段时间。能参加这本合志，非常荣幸，感觉我一直在沾神仙们的光哈哈哈。画图的fernfern特别酷酷，我自愧不如（…）68年很不错，或者说整个60s都太棒了。我个人尽力展现出了我看到的，懒散又愤怒的68年中的一天，但它也可以是每一天。没流什么血，也没谈啥恋爱，还没发生啥大事，如果这样也能让您记住这篇小文我就圆满了（……   
> 之前一直没收到什么反馈，在这边我想讨点评论看看（。


End file.
